Flitter
Flitter (z ang. flitter – szybko/zręcznie się poruszać) — klacz, pegaz, postać epizodyczna. Jej debiut nastąpił w odcinku „Huraganowa Fluttershy”, kiedy pomagała wraz z innymi pegazami z Ponyville stworzyć tornado, które miało dostarczyć wodę do Cloudsdale. Pojawiła się jeszcze w odcinkach „Sposób na zaklęcie”, „Rainbow Falls”, „Honor Pinkie”, „Nielekko być bryzusiem” oraz „Igrzyska w Equestrii”. Prawdopodobnie jest siostrą CloudchaserNie zostało to nigdy oficjalnie potwierdzone, jednakże często występują razem w odcinkach i mają bardzo zbliżoną do siebie kolorystykę, co może wskazywać na ich pokrewieństwo. Dodatkowo, w odcinku „Honor Pinkie” pokazano je razem jako małe klaczki, co może sugerować, iż znały się już od najmłodszych lat.. Wygląd Flitter ma jasnofioletową sierść, ciemnoróżowe oczy oraz zaczesaną na bok, błękitną grzywę. Posiada też różową kokardę, którą wpina dla ozdoby we włosy. Za znaczek ma trzy ważki. Flitter posiada unikalny design, którego nie ma żaden inny kucyk. Przez to bardzo wyróżnia się spośród innych postaci tła. Przedstawienie w serii Jej debiut następuje w odcinku Huraganowa Fluttershy, kiedy rozmawia z Cloudchaser, gdy nagle Rainbow Dash zwołuje zebranie wszystkich pegazów z Ponyville rozsypując na ziemię ulotki. Flitter wtedy bierze jedną i czyta na głos, że obecność na zebraniu jest obowiązkowa. Podczas zebrania Flitter wraz Cloudchaser stoją obok Fluttershy. Jest widoczna jeszcze parę razy na treningach, mających przygotować pegazy do wykonania tornada, którego głównym celem było dostarczenie wody potrzebnej Cloudsdale, lecz miało ono też pobić rekord 910 skrzydło bić, ustanowiony przez Fillydelphię i osiągnąć do 1000 skrzydło bić. Gdy Twilight prezentuje jej i Cloudchaser wiatromierz, nie rozumie do czego służy. Jednorożec próbuje wytłumaczyć im jak to działa, lecz klacze nie rozumieją naukowego języka Twilight. Flitter pyta więc Spike'a jaki ma cel to urządzenie, a smok odpowiada im, że ma na celu mierzyć siłę ich skrzydeł i dopiero wtedy klacze załapują o co chodzi. Jest widoczna również, kiedy stoi obok Cloudchaser, gdy ta czochra grzywę Thunderlane'a, ponieważ jest pierwszym ochotnikiem do przetestowania maszyny Twilight. Podczas przemowy Rainbow, która chce, by każdy pegaz osiągnął moc skrzydeł równą 10, stoi podekscytowana wraz z Clouchchaser, a potem wzlatują w górę i się ściskają. W czasie testu Fluttershy, zaczyna się śmiać wraz z Cloudchaser, a nieśmiały pegaz odbiera to jako naśmiewanie się z niej. Podczas kolejnego treningu, Twilight mówi, że wynik Flitter jest znacznie lepszy niż wczoraj, lecz nie mówi dokładnie jaki. Jest widoczna podczas zbiórki przed tornadem. Gdy Fluttershy dołącza do niego i przypomina sobie, jak naśmiewano się z niej kiedyś, obok widać twarz Flitter. Po udanym transporcie wody do Cloudsdale, Flitter wraz z Cloudchaser gratulują Fluttershy wyniku. Po raz kolejny widzimy ją wraz z Cloudchaser podczas koronacji Twilight Sparkle w odcinku Sposób na zaklęcie, w trakcie piosenki Life in Equestria. W odcinku Honor Pinkie, podczas retrospekcji Cheese'a w piosence Cheese Confesses, widzimy ją jako małą klaczkę, bawiącą się wraz z Cloudchaser na przyjęciu urządzonym przez Pinkie Pie. Flitter występuje również w odcinku Nielekko być bryzusiem, gdzie pomaga zakończyć migrację bryzusiów wraz z Rainbow Dash i Cloud Chaser'em. Jest również widoczna w odcinku Igrzyska w Equestrii, kiedy próbuje wraz z innymi pegazami zapobiec uderzeniu o ziemię, wielkiej zamarzniętej chmury. Ciekawostki *Gdy była mała miała inny design ogona. *Jej imię pochodzi od kucyka z 2 generacji, Flitter, którego kolory i znaczek są w mniejszym stopniu do siebie podobne. Cytaty Galeria en:Flitter de:Flitter ru:Флиттер Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne